


Dress Like Her

by lostlovelis



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aposta, honghwa, irmãos gêmeos, seonghwa perdeu uma aposta, seongjoong
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlovelis/pseuds/lostlovelis
Summary: Onde Seonghwa perde uma aposta para sua irmã-gêmea e é usado como manequim (além de ser obrigado à acompanhá-la para uma festa vestido daquele jeito).OuOnde Hongjoong dá o fora em uma garota bonita no meio da festa de seu melhor amigo
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Dress Like Her

-Park Seonghwa! Pare de se mexer! - reclamou a morena, dando um leve tapa no topo da cabeça do irmão enquanto equilibrava os pincéis de maquiagem em uma das mãos - Se eu borrar alguma coisa, vou ter que começar de novo! - ameaçou, finalmente fazendo com que o rapaz sentado na cama ficasse parado.

-Eu não quero fazer isso! Siyeon, você trapaceou! - reclamou, cruzando os braços. Mais cedo, naquele mesmo dia, Siyeon ganhou uma aposta sobre o final do drama favorito da dupla de irmãos e agora Seonghwa era seu manequim para vestir e maquiar como quisesse.

-Eu não trapaceei, só fui mais esperta que você. Quem diria que o promotor bonitão era mesmo o assassino no fim das contas? - Seonghwa grunhiu baixo, mas não relutou, se deixando ser usado como boneco de testes durante toda a tarde. Siyeon se divertia, escolhendo cores e roupas enquanto mandava mensagens para suas amigas, pedindo opiniões sobre tudo.

-Siyeon, dá para ir mais rápido? Eu falei para o Hongjoong que ia encontrar com ele na festa. Eu ainda preciso me trocar e tomar um banho, ou chegar atrasado!

-Você vai comigo! Eu ganhei a aposta, lembra? Vá tomar um banho e eu vou refazer a maquiagem, já que você borrou o que eu já fiz - demandou, segurando a risada enquanto o irmão saía do quarto e caminhava a passos pesados para o banheiro. Depois de um bom banho, e um bom tempo gasto para tirar os resquícios de lápis de olho e delineador de seu rosto, Seonghwa sorrateiramente entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si com um suspiro de alívio, pensando ter fugido de sua irmã e a probabilidade de ser vestido e maquiado para a festa. Ledo engano.

-Park Seonghwa, você acha mesmo que pode fugir de mim? - o rapaz de um pulo pelo susto ao ver Siyeon sentada em sua cama, pincéis de maquiagem já dispostos e algumas roupas penduradas na porta de seu guarda-roupas - Maninho, você não pode fugir de mim - riu a Park, empurrando o irmão para se sentar na cama. Ela não se importava de vê-lo apenas de toalha, eram irmãos, afinal de contas.

-Siyeon!

-Nada de reclamar! O trato era que você faria tudo o que eu quisesse pelo resto do dia. Apenas aceite e fique quieto - argumentou, já espalhando um pouco de base sobre o dorso de sua mão. Seonghwa então desistiu, sabendo que não teria jeito. Siyeon cuidou para escolher tons que combinassem com a pele do mais alto, assim como as roupas que já estavam separadas. Sombra, blush, delineador e um pouco de gloss. Se não soubesse que Seonghwa era um rapaz, poderiam muito bem ser confundidos com um par de gêmeas. Ao invés de uma peruca, apenas anexou apliques nos lugares certos do cabelo do irmão, o suficiente para que os fios alcançassem a altura do queixo e não parecessem muito artificiais.

-Agora vista isso. Nada de reclamar - Seonghwa recebeu algumas roupas de sua irmã, que saiu do quarto logo depois, levando todo o seu kit de maquiagem. Ele também sabia que resistir era em vão, então apenas se rendeu e vestiu-se. Siyeon havia lhe entregue um par de skinny jeans pretas, uma camisa de botões bege e um sobretudo marrom-café. Qualquer um que não o conhecesse, com certeza não o reconheceria.

-Pronto. Feliz? - perguntou, saindo do quarto e dando de cara com a irmã prestes a entrar no banheiro com uma toalha enrolada nos braços.

-Perfeito! Agora espere eu me arrumar e vamos juntos - pediu a menor, com um sorriso satisfeito. Ironicamente, Siyeon demorou menos que o próprio Seonghwa para ficar pronta. Em menos de uma hora, os dois já estavam no carro do rapaz, a caminho da festa. A única diferença entre as roupas eram quem a garota usava um top crop branco ao invés de uma camisa e saltos ao invés de botas, que ela obrigou o irmão a usar.

-Eu juro que se me confundirem com você-

-Você só diz que não me conhece. Ou prefere que as pessoas saibam que eu te vesti de garota e te levei para uma festa? - rebateu a menor, com um sorriso ladino. Seonghwa grunhiu, estacionando o carro em frente à casa de Yunho. Realmente não havia como fugir da situação. Seu celular tocava com mensagens de Hongjoong, perguntando de seu paradeiro, a cada três minutos. Seonghwa apenas esperava que o namorado não o largasse depois dessa noite.

Os irmãos Park desceram do carro e caminharam diretamente para dentro da casa. Som alto, bebida e pessoas felizes até demais estavam por todo o lugar, até Seonghwa avistar o namorado parado no canto, conversando com o anfitrião da festa. Sem avisar a irmã, o rapaz caminhou em silêncio até Hongjoong e Yunho, tocando no ombro do menor de leve e esperando por uma reação negativa. Seu queixo caiu, assim como o de Yunho, quando o Kim nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Desculpe, eu estou esperando meu namorado - Yunho observou Seonghwa por alguns segundos antes de começar a rir de forma descontrolada, chamando a atenção do Kim para si, este que parecia desconcertado. Seonghwa ainda não tinha reação. Não sabia o que fazer naquela situação. Havia levado um fora do próprio namorado?

-Hyung, eu acho que você devia olhar de novo. Olhar de verdade - aconselhou o Jeong. Hongjoong franziu o cenho e olhou para Seonghwa novamente, reconhecimento finalmente brilhando em seus olhos.

-Seonghwa? - questionou, mais como uma afirmação para si mesmo, enquanto isso, o Park dava passos para trás, sem saber o que pensar da situação. Ele, certamente, não tinha um bom filtro sobre o que falava, pois jogou as mãos para o alto como se pedisse uma luz e exclamou:

-Eu não acredito que levei um fora! - e em tom ainda mais dramático, acrescentou: - Eu levei um fora do meu namorado! - a cena era ridícula. Tanto por ninguém estar prestando atenção quanto pelo fato de Hongjoong agora estar correndo atrás do namorado, perplexo e pensando num jeito de consertar as coisas, ou deixar menos pior.

-Eu não sabia que era você! - se defendeu o menor. Seonghwa cruzou os braços sobre o peito a lançou um olhar desconfiado ao mais novo se dando o benefício da dúvida.

-Eu não acredito que você nem olhou direito pra mim - murmurou Seonghwa, deixando suas mãos caírem ao lado do corpo - É assim que você age quando eu não estou por perto?

-Mais ou menos. Já é força do hábito - Hongjoong logo tomou as mãos do maior entre as suas e sorriu, deixando um beijo em sua bochecha - Pelo menos agora sei que estou com a garota mais bonita da festa - provocou, recebendo um tapa de leve no ombro e um beijo rápido nos lábios.

-Se me der outro fora desses, pode ter certeza que esse namoro vai pelo ralo - brincou o Park, entrelaçando os dedos com os do namorado, deixando-se levar para perto de Yunho novamente.

-Eu seria louco se deixasse alguém como você ir embora.


End file.
